


Even in the Dark

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Power Outage, Slice of Life, Smut, thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out for an evening and Dan and Phil have some quality alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in the Dark

A bandaged thumb runs over the safety on a lighter twice, and then once more until it ignites- flickering into the darkness for a brief moment until it is touched to the tip of a blackened wick. The wick engulfs and sends a soft glow into the pitch black room.

“Phil, this isn’t really helping.” Dan frowns as he sets the lighter on the table. 

“It’s still going to smell nice.” Phil replies as he tilts the s’mores candle over to catch fire from the Summer Fields candle on the windowsill. 

“Like a candle store that’s caught fire.” Dan rolls his eyes and pouts. “I guess we can’t cook dinner.” 

“We have leftovers, I think.” Phil tries to walk towards the kitchen but his shin collides with the coffee table and he lets out a sharp cry. 

Dan rushes over to help him and ends up running into the end of the couch, cursing as he limps over to Phil. “You alright?”

Phil frowns in the darkness. “That coffee table cut out our power, it’s out to get me.”

“Unless the coffee table is the soul of our landlord, who called my cell and said a power line fell down and we’d be out of power until morning, I doubt that.” Dan scoffs affectionately. 

Phil crosses his arms. “Let’s go out for dinner, then.” 

“You do realize that we should be eating everything out of our fridge before it goes bad, right?” Dan makes his way into the hall and ducks into the kitchen.

Their flat normally has lamps and lights on all the electronics; walking around without even moonlight to guide them leaves the place weirdly pitch black and eerie. Even the kitchen is void of the usual clock on the stove and red light on the microwave. 

Phil follows, as if they have a magnetic pull with one another, and opens the fridge as Dan washes the few dishes in the sink. 

“Oi!” Dan turns towards Phil, “You’re letting out the cold!” He shoves the door closed as Phil jumps back. “Just reach in and get what you get.”

Phil opens the door slightly and reaches in, pulling out a plastic container of noodles from the previous night. “Yes!” 

Dan wipes his hands on a towel and tries his luck, shoving his hand into the fridge and pulling it back out.

“Ugh, what even is this?” Dan scowls, turning the container over in his hands.

“Wasabi paste!” Phil laughs wildly, “Why’d you go for a small thing?”

“I didn’t want to take too long and the only other thing I hit was milk!” 

“Better luck next time. If you’re nice I might share my food.” Phil wiggles his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Dan takes the container from Phil’s hands and kisses his cheek. 

They try to heat the noodles on the stove, which ends with Phil trying to re-light the pilot light and burning his hand. They eat cold noodles on the couch in the dark, leaning into each other.

“Maybe it’s a sign.” Phil mumbles.

“What do you mean?” Dan smiles over at Phil. 

“I’ve missed you.” Phil nuzzles into Dan’s shoulder, slowly turning to run his lips along Dan’s neck.

Dan’s breath hitches and he laughs breathily, “I’ve been right here.” 

“We’ve both been so busy.” Phil purrs, pushing the plates to the coffee table before climbing on Dan’s lap. 

Dan leans his head back and lets Phil nip and lick along his collarbone as he hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Phil’s jeans.

Phil kisses down Dan’s neck and bites the edge of Dan’s t-shirt, looking up at him with wide eyes. It’s his way of asking permission and Dan smiles in acknowledgment. Dan runs his thumb over Phil’s open lips and traces them into a smile before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Everything they do these days is soft. When the world gets so frantic around them they seem to fall into each other more and more often. It used to be their apartment, but when they were on tour they used each other as safety objects and at the end of every day each other’s arms would be home. 

In the soft light of the candles flickering around them, Phil pushes Dan back on the couch and they practically melt together in the summer heat. As Phil thrusts into Dan on the couch he runs his thumbs over Dan’s hipbones and kisses Dan’s back. He listens to the soft whimpers Dan makes as they make love and paces himself to the beating of Dan’s heart, until it beats so quickly he has to stop and catch his breath.

“Phil,” Dan whines a breathy, wrecked sound into the throw pillow. The rest of his sentence is drowned in moans as Phil thrusts slow and deep.

The only indications of Phil’s undoing are the catch of his breath and the stutter in his hips as he ruts and then freezes, his hands gripping onto Dan’s hips. 

“Yeah come, babe. Let it out.” Dan murmurs, fucking back onto Phil’s cock as he comes. 

Phil blindly reaches around Dan and it takes Dan a minute to figure out what his boyfriend is doing. 

“No, no.” Dan laughs as Phil tries to jack him off from behind.

“Noooo” Phil whines, still inside Dan.

“Get off, you idiot.” Dan’s laughter shakes them both, “I’m fine.” 

Phil slides out and frowns until Dan flips around and kisses him. They end up making out passionately, Dan pinning Phil to the couch with one hand and wrapping the other around his cock. 

“You want me to do that?” Phil asks softly between kisses.

Dan makes a noise Phil interprets as ‘no’ and sits back, his mouth opening as he straddles Phil. 

“Can I try something?” He asks breathily, looking down at Phil with flushed cheeks.

“Sure.” Phil nods, his eyes widening when Dan climbs off his lap and pulls Phil to his feet before shoving him against the wall next to the door. 

Without a word Dan puts his cock between Phil’s thighs and thrusts in and out, his breath hitching. Phil closes his thighs tighter and ignores how strange the pre-cum feels on his skin as Dan throbs between his legs. 

“Yeah, come for me.” Phil whispers before kissing the exact spot on Dan’s neck that drives him crazy. Drives them both crazy, really.

Dan comes hard between Phil’s thighs and he immediately slumps against Phil. 

“Fuck.” He moans, dragging Phil over to the couch. They collapse together and Dan takes a deep breath, giggling when Phil yawns.

“I don’t even mind that there’s no power.” Phil mumbles into Dan’s shoulder.

“Oh. I kind of forgot about that.”

“It’s kind of fun doing it in the dark though.” Phil nips at Dan’s ear. “You happy?”

“I’m so happy.” Dan smiles and his eyes glitter even in the low light. 

“Even in the dark? Even when my air conditioner isn’t working? Even when we had to eat cold noodles with no TV?” Phil’s voice is a little too serious for comfort.

“Even if we were in a box on the street. I’m so happy, Phil. Of this life we’ve built together and everything we’ve done. Even in the dark.” Dan puts a hand on Phil’s cheek and Phil shifts his head to kiss Dan’s palm. 

The power turns back on at two am, and Dan and Phil wake up assaulted by light because Phil forgot his bedroom light was in the “on” position. Dan blinks and groans and hits Phil with his pillow until the older man stumbles to the light switch and sends them back into darkness.

Dan goes from annoyed to cuddly in two seconds flat, making grabby hands at Phil until he slides back into bed and Dan about clings onto him.

“I love you.” Dan mumbles, his eyes closed and his arms around Phil.

“I love you too,” Phil hums back, “Even in the dark.”


End file.
